(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to blade driving devices and optical instruments.
(ii) Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-047286 discloses a blade driving device equipped with a buffering member for abutting a blade at an end of a movable range of the blade and stopping the blade. The buffering member is made of an elastic material. The elasticity of the buffering member prevents the blade from bounding when the blade abuts the buffering member.
In cases where the blade moves at high speed, the blade might bound even when such a buffering member is provided.